I Don't Know
by HetalianEarth
Summary: When Feliciano Vargas gets amnesia only one person can get his memory back, but he's been dead for centuries. Can the nations find someone who reminds Feliciano of him before his memories are lost forever?
1. The Return

**Heeeey peoples of the interwebs!**

**This is Hetalianearth here again to bring you a new fanfic. Yes I know I should be writing Inutalia, but I'm writing this in my Computer App class in free times. During spring and summer break I'll work it at home though.**

**Plus I have another little fic I've been thinkin' about doing about Canada being a boxer X3 I even have a rhyme for it XD is that weird? **

**So enough of me onto I Don't Know!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia, if I did I'd be rich. XD**

Feliciano Vargas was happily skipping along the sidewalk. Just hours before he returned from his friends' house in Japan. He was going to see his twin brother, Lovino Vargas, for lunch at his house near Rome. Feliciano, Kiku Honda, Ludwig Beilschmidt , and his brother, who had came along for the fun of it, Gilbert Beilschmidt were seeing each other for the first time since the war ended.

"A few days have passed since the war ended, I hate that the allies still send someone to watch us" he pouted about seeing Arthur Kirkland arrive at Kiku's house. "We're not going to do anything else; we know when we're beaten." He stopped skipping and looked at the town he had just arrived at. He sighed and said "and there's still a big mess everywhere."

The town was indeed a giant mess. The buildings were crumbling from where they had been hit by bombs, cars were abandoned, and he saw a few remaining bodies littering the streets. It made the normally happy-go-lucky nation feel terrible about the war. "Huh?" He looked over to where he saw a child's body with its dead mother. Did the child move or was it the wind? The small boy was wrapped in a bright blue blanket, but it was smudged with dirt and a few bits and pieces of rubble were clung to it. Feliciano crouched next to the bundle and poked it. It moved again! His eyes grew huge and he picked the kid up. The boy got frightened and asked in a very small voice "Who are you?"

"I'm Feliciano Vargas" he answered but before the kid could say anything else, he cried out "Oh you poor little bambino, you must be so scared! Veh~ what do I do with you?" He paused in thought the boy's head was titled, "I'll bring you with me to mi fratellos house; would you like to?" Feliciano looked the youngster over. The boy looked only about 5 years old. He was really skinny and had cuts all over him. Other than that, the little lad looked like a normal little kid; He had dark blue eyes and curly light brown-blond hair with an Italian curl like Feliciano's.

"Ok," the boy agreed to go with Feliciano. Feliciano started walking with the boy still in his arms, "I never got your name, what is it?"

"Santo Engel" he answered, his voice had grown stronger and there was a hint of German in it.

"It's nice to meet you Santo, you can just call me big brother Feli" Feliciano said as they walked together down the sidewalk. Santo smiled for the first time in a long while, "I've never had a big brother before, and we'll be good friend's right big brother?" Feliciano laughed and said, "si, we'll be the best of friends Santo!"

The two Italians walked together talking until they arrived at Lovino's house.

It was far off in the country and Feliciano was tired once they arrived. He was amazed and happy to see that the war didn't affect it. The land looked so peaceful here; even though the one that lived there was the foul-mouthed Italian twin. The sun shone on Lovino's prized tomatoes making the leaves look crimson. In the middle of the field they found his house; a Spanish looking ranch house.

"Ve~ ciao Fratello~!" Feliciano called when they walked in the door, "I'm here and I brought a little friend~!"

"Dam it, Felice!" Lovino yelled from the kitchen. He came out with a sour expression on his face, Antonio was following behind him like a loyal little puppy. The white shirt Lovino was wearing was stained red from a tomato he was eating. "Look at what you did, you idiota!" He yelled making the other Italian jump, "now I'm going to have to wash this shirt all over again." Antonio walked over to Feliciano and said, "hola mi poco de tomate, where did this little guy come from ah?"

"This is Santo Engel, I found him in town when coming up here," he looked down to Santo who smiled sweetly. "Santo, say 'ciao' to my friend Antonio Hernandez Carriedo," he then pointed at Lovino, who scowled annoyed at his brother bringing a stranger to his home, "and mi fratello gemello Lovino Vargas." Santo looked at the happy Spaniard then the scowling Italian and said, "Ciao, it is very nice to meet you"

Antonio grabbed him and squealed, "You're SO cute!" before squashing both their cheeks together making Lovino even more annoyed or jealous no one could tell. He walked over the Spaniard, took Santo from him, gave him to Feliciano, then smacked Antonio upside the head, "stupid tomato bastard," he grumbled.

"Lovino!" Feliciano cried, "You can't say that in front of the little bambino!" He was about to retaliate and say that they were in Southern Italy and he probably heard it all the time when a timer in the kitchen went off. "The pasta is done, now we can eat" Lovino headed into the kitchen followed by Antonio, Feliciano, and Santo.

Feliciano set Santo at the table and asked, "You must be hungry, si?"

"Si!" he replied as Antonio set a plate of spaghetti in front of him "it looks really good, grazie," he said as his mouth started to water.

After they ate, the four decided to go into the living room for a quick talk before Feliciano and Santo left. The northern Italian brother decided to ask his little friend about his family; if there were any that lived somewhere else in Italy, he could take Santo to them.

"So Santo," Feliciano started, "do you have any other family members in Italy?"

Santo's face scrunched up in thought. He couldn't remember really; other than his mother who was killed he didn't know. He raked his brain for any sign of family then gave up with a little, "I don't know…"

**That was the first chapter. Yay! **

**I really like the character of Santo, he's cute 3 being a visual person I might draw him when I get home. His name means Holy Angel using two different languages if you guess it I'll gives you a cookie. **

**Did you like it, hate it, love it, wanna cover it with awsomesauce and eat it tell me in a review!**


	2. The Beginning of the End

**Another chapter of I Don't Know is here**

**Thank you to Dogsrule for reviewing my first chapter 8D you are awesome! **

**This one will probably come out faster than other chapters because we're doing Graduation Exams and this whole week I can write in Comp class X3**

**As always, I do not own Hetalia, I only own cute little Santo ^^**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" Lovino asked what the other two were thinking. How could Santo forget his family? The three nations has been alive for centuries and they always remember everyone they'd ever met. Even that one particular boy from when Feliciano was his age; he would never forget him.<p>

Santo shrugged, "Everything I try to remember is just a blur; I remember seeing a person with blond hair, then waking up with that lady you found me with and the city destroyed." He thought for a few more moments before adding, "The only thing I remember about my past is my name, and that blond person."

They all sat in silence for a minute until Feliciano jumped breaking the silence, "Oh, It's already 4:00! We should go back to my house, Santo, before it gets too dark" he looked out the window to see the sun was already setting. Santo slid off of Antonio's lap, the Spaniard had been messing with the little kids' hair, and simply agreed.

"Fratello, make sure you call me when you get home," Lovino, showing his soft side for once, said patting the younger twins' shoulder concluding with, "so I know you got home safe."

"Ok, I will fratello" Feliciano kissed both Antonio and Lovino's cheeks as a farewell and headed out the door holding Santo's hand. They waved and yelled a final "ciao!" to them as they walked out the gate.

"Big brother Feli, where do you live is it a long way away?" Santo had asked after they had walked a few minutes, it was getting even darker and he was frightened of all the shadows they passed. He tried to stand up bravely but the noises and shadows made him jump and hide behind Feliciano's leg.

Feliciano saw he was scared so he decided to pick him up. "I live in Venice; we still have a few miles to go" he noticed that Santo tensed when he heard how far it was, "don't worry fratellino, no one should bother us."

He was too busy comforting the nervous child that he didn't notice that the sidewalk crumbled into a large pot hole that was about the size of a car. He stepped into nothingness and plummeted into the darkness of the hole. They both screamed as they fell. Feliciano immediately covered Santo's head to prevent any injuries to his new little brother.

Once they hit ground, they kept rolling down the steep hill that was formed there. Feliciano's head kept getting hit by jutting rocks making him cry many painful noises. His clothes had been ripped at places, some spots getting shredded by the rough texture of the ground. He gave a painful gasp as they finally stopped by hitting his head on the rocky bottom. He sat up for a moment, a painful stare on his face. Santo looked up at him noticing his head and various other places were bleeding, "F-Feli?" He asked petrified. Feliciano's grip on him released letting him slide out of his arms then he collapsed.

Santo, who was uninjured from their traumatic fall, crawled towards the Italian nation. He was still breathing but the young child was terrified that he would die from blood loss. He knew of death, though it upset him every time he thought of it. He started sobbing while clutching onto Feliciano's beaten arm.

"Why!" He screamed to no one. Who would hear anyway?

"Why do you take everyone I love away from me?" Memories started to flood back to him, just pictures with no names.

He thought of the nice blond man that use to take care of him, and the lady he stayed with during the war. Of his funny little brown terrier who danced under his feet while he ate at the table, and her sweet green-eyed tabby that would sleep next to him at night. He remembered the man leaving, telling him he'd come back and that the lady will take care of him. Then of her death; of being caught in the cross fire of an Allied forces and Axis powers shoot out; being shot through the arm.

Santo kept remembering various things that had happened in his life. The good and the bad memories rushing to him like a wild river making him start cry, and laugh, become angry and sometimes happy. Then one memory of a picture came back.

Wait that picture.

That one picture the blond showed him when he was 2. It was of a little copper-haired girl that had one curl coming out of her head. She wore a green dress with a white apron that was tied on the back and a white bonnet-like hat. She was sweeping in a room but had looked up for a second to stare at something, Santo guessed it was the man as a child (because the picture looked old), and was smiling widely with her eyes closed and her head slightly tilted in greeting.

He looked back down to Feliciano. Each time he took a breath he shuddered and it would start to stagger sometimes. Santo wondered about the girl while looking at his face. Could the girl actually be Feliciano? He vigorously shook his head and muttered, "Feli is a boy not a girl, that girl could never have been him."

For a while, Santo sat in silence. Nothing made a sound other than Feliciano's shaky breathing. It had gotten really dark so Santo curled up next to Feliciano, hugging him tightly like the darkness was going to consume him. He would cry for a few minutes afraid of every little thing around them, then stop, and then cry more. Until at last his tears swallowed him into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Lovino was pacing the floor waiting for Antonio to come back. Feliciano never called him last night and he was worried for his brothers' safety. Hopefully he hadn't been hurt, or even worse been killed. He stopped, eyes growing big as plates. Or even worse than that, Francis could have kidnapped his little brother. He shuddered at the thought of the perverted Frenchman.<p>

"I'm here Lovi, what's wrong?" Antonio worriedly said as he barged through the door running straight into the pacing Italian sending them both into a very awkward position.

Lovino looked at Antonio's face, his own growing as red as his tomatoes. The Spaniard was right on top of him with a surprised look on his face, it slowly turned into a smirk as he realized how they would look if anyone were to walk in. They only stayed there for a second after his smirk fully formed as Lovino, even more annoyed and slightly embarrassed at what he did, pushed him off and before standing up he, pretty much, smacked the smirk off of his face.

"You annoying tomato bastard, why did you do that?" he asked as Antonio sat up while rubbing the spot Lovino hit him. He looked up and innocently whined, "You said you needed help and I thought you were hurt or something by the way you sounded on the phone." Lovino sighed and patted his head like he was a little sad dog after getting scolded for chewing on something.

He shook his head and told him, "It's not me that needs help; it's Feliciano he never called me last night"

Antonio rose and stood close to Lovino. He gave him a few reassuring pats on the back and said, "he's probably home" he gave a small chuckle and shrugged, "you know how Feliciano is, him and Santo probably went straight to sleep when they got home; you know I bet Feli could sleep through a hurricane if he wanted to."

Lovino nodded but still argued like a worried brother should, "can we still go check on them, just in case?" Antonio nodded before glomping Lovino, "aw you're such a good brother Lovi!" Lovino simply narrowed his eyes but let the Spaniard hug him while he led them outside. Well it was more like Lovino dragging Antonio with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for Spamano and brotherlyness! XD<strong>

**That part with Spain and Romano was so fun and making Roma all embarrassed like that XD this one was just so fun to write.**

**So got into the plot a little in the next chappie more shall happen but for now**

**Review! **

**They makes me happy **


	3. The Awakening

**Hey there here's another chapter of I Don't Know! Thank you to all who reviewed the other chapters! I love you all!**

**There's a little Spamano in dis so yeah 83**

**I don't have much to say so let's just get started shall we **

**Disclaimer: Me no owny Hetalia **

"Feliciano Vargas!"

"Feliciano, where are you dammit!"

Feliciano awoke to the sounds of his own name being called. He groaned as he painfully sat up. He winced as he touched the mess on his head; his hair was matted up with the large gash he received from falling. '_What happened to me?_' he thought. Feliciano felt something move beside him and noticed a little boy holding onto his arm. The boy's eyes fluttered open and he gasped as he saw Feliciano. "You're awake," he said then jumped up and hugged him, "you're awake!"

The older Italian was confused. Who was this, and why was he hugging him? "W-who are you?" he croaked out the question in a hoarse voice.

Santo tilted his head, "what do you mean 'who am I'?" he let go of Feliciano looking into his eyes. "It's me Feliciano, it's Santo, do you not remember me?" Feliciano shook his head no and then said, "no and whose Feliciano?"

"Hey, I found them!"

The two looked up to see Antonio looking down at them shortly joined by Lovino, Ludwig, Gilbert, and, for some reason, Francis Bonnefoy.

"Don't worry we'll get you two out!" Antonio yelled down to them.

The five started to make their way down to them, slowly and carefully to avoid the same rocks Feliciano hit the night before. Once they got to them, Lovino started yelling stuff in Italian at the two. But he stopped when Feliciano said, "Chi sei?" The older twin stared for a second before collapsing in front of him.

Lovino put his hands on Feliciano's shoulders and looked square into his beautiful brown eyes, "Feliciano, What did you say?"

"W-who are you?" he asked, this time in English, then looked to the others, "if you don't mind my asking, who are any of you?" Lovino looked back to the rest of the group. They had the same hurt and confused expression he had, why did Feliciano pretend not know them? He looked back to him and choked out, "i-it's me, Lovino, y-your fratello"

Feliciano's response was, "I'm sorry but I don't remember having a fratello."

Lovino stood and immediately started running from them. Tears were starting to stream down his face, a strange occurrence for the older Italian. He didn't even stop when Antonio started calling him. He just wanted to get far away from them. What Feliciano had said hurt Lovino worse than they thought; his own brother forgot him.

"Going to chase after your love," Francis asked as Antonio started to climb the side of the pit. He looked back to the Frenchman and nodded. "Then let me come with you, Mon ami" The Spaniard stopped for a second and sighed, "might as well." They quickly left the pit to search for the running Italian, which might take a while.

Ludwig and Gilbert were now left alone with the two Italians. "Do you think he remembers anything at all?" Gilbert asked after they walked over to the two. Ludwig shook his head trying to think, "Hopefully he does." He checked Feliciano over noticing all the large gashes and various injuries he had. He decided to try to get him to stand so they could take him to somewhere to get all his wounds fixed up.

"Feliciano can you stand? Antonio and Francis are going to get Lovino and we're taking you to a hospital to get you help," Ludwig told him.

Feliciano seemed to snap out of thoughts, "I haven't tried," he paused, "wait who are they, and who are you?"

Ludwig sighed, "Lovino is your brother, he's said that already; Antonio and Francis went to get him; this is my bruder Gilbert, and I am Ludwig, your ally; now we need for you to get up," he finished. When Feliciano didn't move, he grabbed his arm forcing him to stand. He awkwardly stumbled for a second Ludwig's sturdy gloved hands keeping him standing. "Ouch that hurt," he pouted then muttered something inaudible.

Ludwig led Feliciano out of the pit while Gilbert and Santo stayed to make sure they didn't slip and to direct them in the right direction. Santo looked up to Gilbert and said, "Do you think he'll be alright?" Gilbert had forgotten he was even there and was slightly surprised at his voice. "Huh? Oh yeah kid, he'll be alright; this has happened before a long time ago…" He trailed off. He quickly returned to his normal self and tried to bring the mood up. "So, kid, you live around here?"

Santo noticed his try and went along with it, "before this I think I did, and my name is Santo by the way," he tried to smile at him but his lips wouldn't let him.

"Hey Gilbert and uh… kid!" Ludwig called, "come on, we're at the top."

As they made their way up, Ludwig tried to ask Feliciano some questions.

"Do you know who you are or where you are?" he asked discreetly.

Feliciano thought a moment, "I am the personification of North Italy, and Ieh-" he squeaked as Ludwig threw his hand across his mouth. Ludwig quickly said, "Do not say that, you don't know if any normal person is around, your human name is Feliciano Vargas remember that." Feliciano nodded and he removed his hand.

"Now Feliciano, who was our other ally during the war," he tried.

"I don't know"

"What year is it"

"Oh, I know this one! It's 1799!"

Ludwig stared at him, "no Dummkopf, its 1945," why did he think it was that far back? He stopped thinking about it once he saw that Gilbert and Santo had made it up safely. He took Feliciano's hand and led him to a green jeep and let him get in, then went to the driver's side. Realizing Gilbert had not followed he called to him "Come on, bruder, we have to leave."

"Can I bring Santo?" He asked pointing at the kid.

Ludwig sighed, "ja, just hurry up"

He grabbed Santo and jumped into the jeep. Ludwig started the engine and they sped down the road carful to not crash into pits, rubble from building, and abandoned cars.

**That's this chapter. **

**History Notes so you can tell your people you learned something X3(you probably know this but still): The Holy Roman Empire lasted from 962-1806; 1799 is just a random date I picked ^^**

**World War II was from 1939-1945 and this is just a few days after they surrendered I.E. The U.S. dropped the bombs on Japan.**

**Remember to Review **


	4. The Hospital

**So another chapter awesome right?**

**I love you reviewers XD**

**Oh I realized after re-reading my other chapters that I made Santo very bipolar O.o I realized one second he was shy and the next all happiness or something… I'm keeping it XP**

**So did you know I didn't own Hetalia? Yeah I sure don't so enjoy reading X3**

* * *

><p>"Mr. Vargas has Amnesia." The doctor confirmed. The whole group was at the makeshift hospital in Rome as the doctor, Dr. Edmund Artz, gave them the news.<p>

Antonio and Francis had arrived with poor Lovino, who was deeply concerned about his brother but was annoyed that they brought that snail eating bastard with them, an hour after Ludwig's group had arrived. The three sat in the waiting room with Lovino. He was mumbling all the curse words he knew in order of languages. He was mumbling but staring blindly to nothing only looking when Dr. Artz came. He looked lost. And they all knew why; Feliciano wasn't just his brother, he was his other half, they weren't a nation with only the South, so if the North forgot who he is what would become of all of Italy?

The doctor continued while looking at a clipboard, "He has two broken ribs, several large lacerations that need stitches and a severe gash on his head." He paused for a moment to flip through some papers, "We also believe that he had a concussion; that probably was what caused his amnesia."

"What can you do for him Dr. Artz?" Ludwig asked, he seemed the only able one to talk.

"We've given him some pain relievers for the pain, we'll fix up his broken ribs and stitch him up here. As for the amnesia, you might need to jog his memory yourselves; we have too many patients here to do it." He explained everything to them in that strange doctor way. Not giving them a chance to respond before starting again, "The best way would be to get him to learn new information to replace what was lost, or to use intact memories as a basis for taking in new information." He paused to look through his notes, "Memory training may also include a variety of strategies for organizing information so that it's easier-

Lovino cut him off, now he was irritated and he wanted to actually see Feliciano's damage instead of this dim-witted man telling him, "Dammit! I want to go see mi fratello now Dr. Idiota"

Dr. Artz, surprised at the sudden outburst, slowly nodded and signaled them to follow to where the younger Italian was.

In one of the small rooms in the back Feliciano was having fun watching the machine some doctor hooked him up to. Occasionally he would hear another person move and catch his attention. He would look but the other four people he was sharing the room would just be shifting around. No one wanted to talk to him and he was bored so he would just stare at the machines; each time they made a beep he would giggle and watch as the lines go up or down. He heard the footsteps approach but didn't look to see who it was until he felt little hands pulling at his shirt.

"Big brother Feli, it's us." Santo said with a slightly tired voice like just woke from a nap. He had fallen asleep on the ride up to the hospital. Gilbert had carried him in when they arrived and let him sleep on him. Gil didn't mind, it felt like he was holding a mini Feliciano.

Feliciano looked at them all for a while before lightning up, "hey it's you people again!" He had his normal goofy grin on his face and it made Lovino's tears ducts start quivering but he told himself he would NOT start crying again. He did that enough on the ride up. Lovino slowly made his way towards his brother and Santo. "Feliciano…" He muttered looking at his brother.

Feliciano mumbled a small, "ve?" before Lovino hugged him.

"This is my fault! All of it! I should have made you stay with me since it was that late." He grabbed Feliciano's shoulders like he did when they first found him and their brown eyes seemed to melt together, "I'm your fratello, grandpa told me to watch you and make sure you didn't get hurt."

"Grandpa… Oh you mean Grandpa Ro-" Feliciano started but Lovino cut him off.

"DON'T say his real name; try to remember not to, okay?" Feliciano nodded.

Ludwig turned to the doctor. "So Dr. Artz, when can Feliciano return home?" Ludwig wanted him home as soon as possible. There was a world conference coming up and he didn't want an amnesiac North Italy as the North's representation.

"We can fix him up tomorrow and we can probably send him home the next day to rest since we have so many injured people here," He replied then turned to leave, "I have to go check on other patients, I'll allow you to stay with Feliciano for now, Goodbye." He then left to some other part of the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter is very short OO <strong>

**Sorry **

**What will they do for the world conference? You must read the next chappie to find out Muahahahhhahhahahhahahha!**

**Remember to Rate and Review! I loves y'all **

**Till next time hasta la pasta!**


	5. The Decision

**I'm back! Did you miss me? You probably didn't miss me you missed I Don't Know**

**Yeah that's probably it O.O' **

**I can't believe I'm on the 5****th**** chapter already….**

**So enough of me I don't own Hetalia blah blah blah :p**

* * *

><p>A few days passed since Feliciano was allowed home. He had been bandaged up by the doctors and just sent home with a couple of pills to take. He didn't really like them, they gave him terrible headaches, so Lovino and Ludwig had to force him to take it. To the disgust of Lovino, Ludwig was always at their house taking care of him. Santo kind of liked it though because sometimes he would bring his dogs and he'd play with them. They still haven't found anyone he knew so, for now, he was staying with them. Feliciano normally slept with him and Lovino or him and Ludwig; they never let him sleep by himself.<p>

The nights Feliciano slept with him made Lovino slightly happy. It reminded him of the years he would sleep at home and not at that potato bastard's house. On the other hand when he would sleep with Ludwig, Lovino would make a mini pallet on the floor next to them and would keep watch.

Just a few minutes ago Kiku had arrived at their house. You see, Yesterday Ludwig had called to some countries closest to Feliciano to tell them what happened. Upon hearing the news Kiku decided to fly down to Europe to check on his Italian friend. He also brought soothing Japanese tea to help with those headaches.

For once, Feliciano was quietly sipping his tea while everyone talked. Kiku sat on the couch in front of him beside the older Italian twin. Ludwig sat in an armchair beside Feliciano. His brother and a gaggle of those little chicks that follow him sat on one of the arms, his main chick, Gilbird, rested comfortably on his head.

"Has he gotten any better since the incident?" Kiku asked. He looked over to Feliciano who just looked up at him and tilted his head like he was wondering who this Japanese man was.

The older Italian shook his head, "No, he hasn't called me fratello since he visited the day before, even worse he forgot how to make pasta! Pasta, his favorite food! He keeps asking me or potato bastard over there to make it!" he hmphed and fell into the couch muttering about pasta and why he should do anything getting over the fact that his brother had amnesia.

Ignoring the fact that Lovino called him a 'potato bastard' for the tenth time that day, Ludwig said, "the doctor said we must show him or do things with him that will remind him of the past, right now he thinks it's 1799"

Kiku thought for a moment, "That was when he was living with Austria-san and Hungary-san, right Lovino-san?"

"si, I was living with tomato bastard, he lived with them as a maid/butler gender neutral thing until we were unified in 1875." He confirmed, "I'm hungry" he then left to get a tomato from the kitchen.

Kiku raised an eyebrow, "maid/butler gender neutral thing?" But his question went unanswered as they heard a loud noise and saw Lovino come back with his tomatoes. Santo, also munching on a tomato, and Ludwig's three dogs were with him. He had come in after playing with Berlitz, Blackie, and Aster in the back yard. Blackie and Berlitz, the more hyper ones, were running in at full speed with their pink tongues flopping about. They immediately started to chase Gilbert's prized chicks as they always do. Aster on the other hand just sniffed a chick calmly. She wasn't able to do anything at the moment as she was expecting Berlitz's puppies.

The frenzy made everyone but Gilbert laugh, it was a pretty funny scene. A German Sheppard puppy and a Doberman chasing a bunch of little chicks; Ludwig didn't even care that feathers were getting everywhere. During the whole ordeal, Gilbert, in a panic, snatched up as many chicks as he could while Gilbird tried to hang on peeping the whole time. "Bruder, Do something with those mutts!" He yelled putting some of the chicks into a little birdhouse.

"Blackie, Berlitz heel boys!" Ludwig yelled. Berlitz automatically stopped and sat beside his master. But Blackie, as the youngest and was still being trained, was still yipping at the chicks and lightly nipping at them. "Blacke! I said HEEL!" Ludwig bellowed grabbing the puppy by the scruff. He whimpered slightly showing that he was now listening even though he still had a chick in his mouth. It peeped to Gilbert who instantly ran over to retrieve his darling pet.

"Stupid dogs, why do they always have to do that" he kept muttering gently rubbing the yellow bird.

* * *

><p>After that chaos with Berlitz and Blackie, they talked more and after about an hour or so they finally decided what to do.<p>

"So it's decided" Ludwig announced, "We'll talk to the nations closest to Feliciano; when we have the world meeting next week we'll tell everyone about it understood?" Everyone nodded to this plan.

Lovino spoke up again, "So we're starting with that piano idiot and Hungarian chick?"

Kiku answered, "Hai, then we go to Alfred- san since he stayed with him after he surrendered the war; I remember Alfred-san telling me Feliciano-chan tried to stop him from bombing me" he closed his eyes and shuffled uncomfortably, not wanting to talk anymore.

Gilbert decided to break the awkward silence Kiku created, "when do we start?" Ludwig thought a moment then decided, "We will start tomorrow"

He looked at Feliciano. He and Santo fell asleep together on the couch with a now calm Blackie snuggled between them. For once in his long life, he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww happy ending 3<strong>

**About the dog thing I HAD to put it this needed something funny and the image I have of Gilberts face when I thought of it was priceless. Plus all the dog stuff in this about Blackie being a puppy and Aster being female and pregnant are my headcannons XP So yeah. **

**Actually when Aster having the puppies are now apart of the story cause I had an idea the other day. **

**By the way next week is my Spring Break so I'll have one chapter at home. **

**Till then PLEASE review they makes me happy 8D**


	6. The Austrian

**Why hello there! **

**Yes I forgot to write one at home… Sorry bout that I got distracted by kittens and the beach. **

**My friends and I found four tiny kittens and I've been bottle feeding them every 2-3 hours. We think that my cat Liger fathered them cause the tabbys look like him So I feel responsible for them. OAO they're cute and fluffy and we named them after the Italy brothers and North American twins. But the only boy is Al w and we took my puppy to the beach. Well that was my Spring Break XD Long AN is long w. Now onwards to el story! **

**You should know I never have owned Hetalia**

* * *

><p>Feliciano held Santo as they arrived at Roderich and Elizeveta's house. He didn't know why but he loved holding the little kid; it felt… Natural.<p>

Ludwig knocked on the door a couple of times and waited for either one to open it for them.

Only he, Feliciano, Santo, and Kiku came to their house. Gilbert didn't want to see the two; he had rudely said, "That fancy pants Austrian and frying pan ninja that he calls his wife probably trained their little devil spawns to kill me, so the awesome me will stay here to…Uh… Watch the house. Yeah, I'll protect the house!" They got Romano to stay and watch him but only after getting head butted and called potato bastard a lot of times.

After a minute they heard running and a teenage girl quickly opened the door, a frying pan battle ready. She looked a lot like Elizeveta but had much darker hair and a small curl on the top of her head. Ludwig greeted her, "Guten tag, Marika, is your vati and muti home?"

"Oh, it's you Mr. Ludwig." She relaxed her grip on the deadly frying pan and balanced it on her sholder. "Yeah muti's taking care of Fredric and vati's cleaning upstairs. Come on in." She motioned inside then led them to the living room. Marika called upstairs, "vati! Muti! Mr. Ludwig's here!"

Elizeveta came down the stairs first cradling little Fredric in her arms. The two year old looked like a perfect mix of his parents. He had violet eyes that had a burst of green in each and almost shoulder length dark brown hair held out of his eyes with a music note clip. "Hello Ludwig, Feliciano, Kiku, it's nice t-"

Her sentence was cut off by Roderick's voice rudely telling their four guests "please leave." They curiously looked to see the Austrian standing at the top of the stairs, an expressionless stare directed towards the group. He descended the stairs went to the door and opened it. "Here's the door, now shoo"

"Roderich, why are you telling them to leave? They just got here." Elizeveta asked setting Fredric down near some toys. He started playing with a little xylophone toy giggling in glee each time he hit it and made noise.

"Because, they are not welcome here," Roderich stated and strode over to Feliciano. He grabbed the puzzled Italian's hand and directed the four to the door, ignoring their protests to stay. The Austrian waited until they were all out of his home then rudely shut the door in their faces.

Feliciano tilted his head and, to no one in particular, asked, "Why did he do that?"

Ludwig shook his head and said, "I don't know"

* * *

><p><strong>Why is it so short -.- <strong>

**I'm sorry it's short but it DOES have plot in it! You'll find out why fancy pants Austria kicked them out. **

**Austria and Hungary's kids ((Prussia: Those devil spawns -.-)) , Fredric and Marika, represent Vienna and Budapest. **

**All the nations will have a capital kid. You'll find out with whom later. 8D**

**Until next time hasta la pasta you strangers~!**


	7. The Joker

**Ciao~**

**It is I the awesome HetalianEarth here to tell you a story XD**

**Hetalia not mine, this laptop I am typing on not mine either for it is the schools~**

* * *

><p>After that little scene with Roderich kicking them out they went back to Ludwigs house to pack for the world conference, except for Kiku who went home to Japan to pack. There was only three days until the conference in Washington D.C. They were going to stay with Alfred, he had a few extra rooms for them ready and he was happy someone was coming to stay with him for a while.<p>

They just landed. Ludwig grabbed Feliciano's hand, careful not to make him drop Santo, and led him towards the exit of the plane.

He wasn't going to let Feliciano bring the little Italian with them but before they left they had heard him plea, "big brother Feli, can't I come with you?" And the curly haired kid was cutely grasping Feliciano's pant leg. He didn't want to stay at Ludwig's house, he wanted to go with them and meet Alfred. From what Gilbert told him, the always hyper American sounded cool and fun to play with. Santo stared up at them with giant puppy dog eyes that could melt iron and a little delicate, "please" escaped the boy's lips.

In the end even Ludwig couldn't stand that look.

After what felt like they had went through a hurricane, the group finally made it out.

"Damn," Gilbert gasped, "Why is Alfred's airline systems so crowded?" he then plopped down on the sidewalk and whined, "Weeeesst, can you carry me? I can't walk anymore." His brother glared at him like he was an idiot, which most times he is one, and said, "get up bruder, we don't have time for your foolishness, we need get to Alfred's house then you may rest." The Prussian groaned but groggily got up.

After a few failed attempts Ludwig managed to get them a taxi and in no time they were at Alfred's house.

Ludwig knocked on the door getting an, "I'M COMING DUDES!" from inside. Alfred extravagantly swung the door open for his guests revealing Matthew and Kumajiro trying to catch up with his American brother.

Ludwig extended his hand for either to shake. Even though he didn't know the guy with the bear he said, "Nice to see you bo-" Alfred cut him off by throwing a finger in his face. The American looked from him to Feliciano then to Santo then back to Ludwig. He did this a couple of times before exclaiming, "DUDES! I didn't know y'all had a baby!"

The German's face grew a deep red while a certain Prussian laughed hysterically almost rolling on the ground, and both Italians merely tilted their heads in confusion. Why were Ludwig all red and Gilbert laughing like a hyena?

Alfred gave a giant hero laugh and, just as loud as before, said, "I didn't know ya had it in ya Ludd!" Alfred kept laughing not realizing how dangerous Ludwig was glaring at him. He was about to attack that obnoxious American when Matthew, noticing his brother was getting close to being beaten to a pulp by Ludwig, stepped in, "uh… Al? I don't think that's their kid. We would have known they had one and Feliciano hasn't said anything about it."

"Oh yeah," Alfred supposed and scooted next to said person throwing his arms around his shoulders. "Hey, Feli, this is your kid isn't it? I know he is, looks just like ya dude, just as adorable too." Feliciano stared at the stranger that was practically hugging him but didn't say anything.

Alfred's look went from pure childish happiness to uncertainty, "d-dude? Say something already your quietness is totally freaking me out!" Feliciano tilted his head the other way much like a puppy would tilt its head to a noise. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Wha-whaaaat dude, it's Alfred F. Jones, your awesome buddy, you stayed with me after World War II!" he recalled slightly baffled how his friend could forget a person as awesome as he.

"That's the other reason we're here Alfred," Ludwig said suddenly back to his pale skinned self, "Feliciano has gotten amnesia, and we need the nations that know him best to help get his memories back"

Gilbert, who was still trying to catch his breath from laughing too hard; added, "y-yeah hehe, he doesn't seem to remember anything!" he collapsed into yet another laughing fit, "Haah hah ah, my awesome lungs they hurt! That was the best joke I've heard today!" Ludwig, just wanting to forget about Alfred's comment from earlier, kicked his brother and threatened to kick his 5 meters unless he would shut up.

Matthew sighed and said, "Gilbert, I won't make you any pancakes while you're here if you don't stop" Gilbert quickly jumped up and ran to his side and said, "No, not the pancakes!" Gilbert gave the smaller male a puppy dog look and asked, "Will you make some now, birdie, and can I have extra syrup?" Matthew nodded while giggling and, without another word, led the group inside.

* * *

><p><strong>I am mad right now -.- <strong>

**The school blocked Fanfiction so I had to wait to post it grrrrrrrrrrrr. **

**But I'm happy it's summer I get to write more. **

**So just a heads up I'm planning for this just to be 10 chapters long yes I know but this is the 7****th**** chapter; that's the most I've EVER wrote O.O **

**Anyway I'll see you next chapter P.S I like pancakes XD**


	8. The Talk

**Ellos I am Stephano**

**XD sorry I've been watching too much Pewdiepie. If you do not know Pewds, You have to look him up he's hilarious. If you are a bro, BROFIST BRO! *brofist***

**Anyway, I'M SOOOOO SORRY T.T I have had the WORST writers block for the past couple months. Except I keep coming up with random new stories that I'm storing in the back of my head. I am defiantly doing this one I'm gonna call 'My Life Should Be a Sitcom'. I'm not telling y'all anything about it other than it involves cute little Liechtenstein and it's an Alternate Universe fic bad thing, I don't have a good plot for it yet. I have a little thing for it but I'm not sure if it's good or not. I also have a four chaptered song-fic that I'm half-writing on my phone with the song Hero by Superchick. And now I'm SO VERY TEMPTED to write a Hetalia/Soul Eater/ Ed Edd and Eddy fic with New Zealand, Crona, and Edd. Cause no one really knows what gender they are. (with Edd there's a funny head cannon someone made that he's really a she) I might call it The Kiwi, The grape, and The Gumball W But again I HAVE NO PLOT. T.T I'm just gonna go die in the emo corner now.**

***sulks***

**Also There will not be an update on Inutalia today (if you read it). I didn't have time to write it this weekend so I decided I'll wait for this week ^^' sorry. **

**Did you know I don't own Hetalia? No? I don't then, if you didn't know that w**

**ONTO THE SHOW~**

Ludwig pulled the blanket over Feliciano and Santo, who was hugging a sleeping Kumajirou. He turned off the bedside lamp and silently glided to the door, opening it. He backed out of the room casting another glance at their sleeping forms smiling fondly at them. He didn't realize that his awesomely annoying older brother was coming down the hallway. Smiling deviously, Gilbert stalked up to the other German getting only inches from his ear and said, "Heeeeey Weeeesst, what are doing?

"Gahhhhhh!" Ludwig shrieked, jumping almost two feet in the air. He scowled at his brother and made sure that the two were not woken up by his, very manly I must add, shriek. "What was that for bruder?"

"Kesesesesese, cause it was hilarious. Mainly because I saw you stalking the Italians and thought it would be perfect." He smugly responded then swung his hand to the stairs. "Now come downstairs, Birdie made these dessert pancakes Sweden showed him. Oh and want to talk to you."

"The talk would be about?"

"Something about what you're going to do about Italy's speech thing tomorrow at the conference; I really don't know." He stated before leaving his brother who shortly followed after.

Gilbert jumped down the last few stairs running into the kitchen staring at the delicacy Matthew was making. He put the last little maple syrup onto the top of one of the brown spheres then turned and brightly smiled at the German brothers. "Are you two ready for dessert?" He asked his smile growing brighter at his new concoction.

"This looks very good, Matthew" Ludwig complimented the timid Canadian.

Matthew nodded at him, "I hope so, this is the first time I've made them since my visit with the Nordics. I had to change the recipe a tiny bit, though it was nothing big." He pointed to his brother who was sitting at the table playing with a jar, "plus he made me put chocolate sauce on it instead of nutella."

Gilbert frowned feigning a tear, "No nutella?"

Ludwig stared at his brother and sighed, "When Feliciano gave you some that one time you ate almost ten bottles of the stuff."

"And?" He cocked his eyebrow.

"I just thought you would be sick of the stuff." He muttered.

Alfred looked up from his interesting jar just now noticing the brothers. He smiled his normal goofy smile and said, "Germany, dude, Iggy wanted me to talk to ya'. Something bout' Romano's stage freight and how you're gonna deal the brothers speech."

"I've been thinking about it." He said sitting across from the American brother. The other two grabbed the plates of pancakes, putting one in front of Alfred (big mistake), and the other in front of them when they sat. Matthew went to get extra plates as Ludwig continued, "We know both Italy's are out of the question, and if we ask Pietro he'll think he's a country."

Matthew tilted his head, "Who is Pietro?" He asked while putting the plates in front of everyone and giving them at least five of the small chocolate covered pancakes.

"Danke," He thanked, "Pietro is the Italy's youngest sibling, also known as the personification of the Principality of Seborga."

"Ooooooooh," Alfred said, "You mean that guy that-a talked a like-a this-a, and the funny Italy curl?"

"Ja, if I ask him he'll think he's been promoted to a nation; or something." Ludwig sighed.

Alfred suddenly jerked up and tried to say something but no one heard exactly what with the pancake in his mouth, with that it came out a little like this, "Mrut mromut te tid?"

"Swallow your food, Al." Matthew simply said before taking a drink from his cup of orange juice.

The older quickly swallowed then burst, "what about the kid!"

"What about the kid?" Gilbert asked, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"What if he gives the speech? I know that's the best idea, cause I'm the hero, the hero always comes up with the best ideas." He swung his arms out like he just showed them Tony for the first time.

They looked at him, Matthew shook his head. Alfred frowned, "What? It's a great idea."

The Canadian poked his brother, "You realized he's not their kid, right? He's just a normal child, a human being." Hopefully his 'hero' brother wasn't still stuck on Santo being their kid. That was just stupid, they're both men. Wait aren't they? Yeah, yeah Matthew is pretty sure of it.

"B-but he understands Pangea, he can't be a normal kid if he understands the nation-talk. Only nations, micronations, and cities can." Alfred whined puffing out his lips. Ludwig's eyes grew wide, "he's right… That means, Santo is one of us."

"What does that mean?" Santo stood at the doorway wiping at his eye and Kumajirou stalking sleepily behind him.

"You're a nation, or the child of two." Ludwig stated, unsure if that was true.

Alfred took this time to ask his question, "Hey little buddy, wanna talk to a bunch-a people you don't even know?" He smiled.

**Ok I'm done now. **

**So there's more of the plot. You probably know who Santo is now. w **

**Review please! **

**Pretty please?**

**I'd like it a lot.**

**I'll give you a cookie, and chibitalia, and even my cute little Santo. 8D**


End file.
